


Она не узнает войны

by mizuame



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: текст от первого лица в настоящем времени
Kudos: 1





	Она не узнает войны

У меня идеальная дочь: она настоящая красавица, нежная, яркая, словно солнечный лучик. Она прекрасна, моя Йона. Но каждый раз, когда я смотрю на нее, я слышу: «Получив власть над Коукой, твоя дочь ввергнет страну в пучину войны». И я составляю сотый план, как сохранить ей жизнь и не допустить до трона.

Ей нельзя брать в руки оружие, и я всячески избегаю войн. Я не хочу, чтобы искусство войны ей понравилось или даже привлекло внимание. Войне, оружию, стратегии и тактике не место в нашем мире. Я отказываюсь от них, но все равно она хочет взять в руки лук. В тот миг меня бросает в холодный пот. «Стрела в руках ее станет началом конца этого мира», — слышу я так четко, будто стою рядом с сумасшедшим пророком. И, отговаривая ее, вновь думаю, как избежать неизбежного.

Я вижу упрямство на ее лице, когда она говорит о Су-Воне, и понимаю: я не смогу ей противостоять. Она добьется своего и сядет на трон рядом с ним. И конец света нельзя будет остановить. И я понимаю: у меня нет выбора. Этот план я продумал, как и десятки других. Он идеален, но моя фигура мешает эндшпилю, и я должен уйти с поля.

Разговор с Су-Воном тяжел и мрачен, но мальчик всегда был умен. Он верит мне и знает, что делать, и я ухожу от него с легким сердцем. Он разыграет мою фигуру и закончит эту партию с судьбой, забрав победу. Я легко отдаю себя в его руки и знаю: мир останется прежним, а моя дочь будет счастлива. Никаких потрясений и конца света. Я все обдумал, я все предусмотрел. Она хорошая девочка, моя Йона, и она никогда не узнает войны.


End file.
